triste verdad
by deandeamon90
Summary: si nos has visto aun el capitulo 10x09 no leas esto porque hay SPOILER Idea que se me ocurrió quando dean estaba hablando con Cas sobre su lado oscura y tal ..


Después de loo que había pasado en el episodio anterior de que Castiel y Sam se habían encontrado a dean de rodillas y a su alrededor los hombres que había matado el o la marca que vuelve otra vez a caminar , en ese instante cuando Sam ve a su hermana de esa forma corre hacia el le coge de la cabeza para preguntarle que había echo ,si lo había echo el o la marca ,pero dean parecía que estuviera en uno de esos sueños que tenia recientemente hasta que empezó a oír la voz de su hermano que lo llamaba constantemente

–DEAN ,DEAN… hasta que pudo diferenciar el sueño de la realidad no dijo nada pero al final lo único que dijo fue

–Le dijo que no era bueno hacer eso … i se callo .I cuando pasaron unos minutes Castiel volvió donde estaban dean y sam pero se quedo en la puerta pensando el lo que le había dicho dean unas horas antes

–Cas tienes que prometerme algo , si voy hacia la oscuridad tienes que pararme ,apuñalame o lanzame al maldito sol pero …. se vieron interrumpidas sus pensamientos cuando el menor de los hermanos lo llamo

–Cas ayudame dean se ha desmayado .I en un abrir y cerar de ojos el angel estaba al lado de dean con sus manos en la cintura del mayor de los hermanos para llevarlo hacia el coche y revisar si todo estaba bien ,cuando trato de tocar su alma con su mano noto una calidez pero detrás de su alma había una cosa oscura que estaba tirando de ella y el pudo saber que era la maldita marca de cain que estaba por todo el cuerpo de dean no solo la marca que tiene en le brazo si no que esta marcado todo el por la oscuridad ,cuando acabo de examinarlo le dijo a sam que estaba preocupado

–Creo que por ahora esta bien pero sabes que esto es muy inestable…

–Si ya lo se Cas . dijo sam un poco molesto I siguieron conduciendo hacia el bunquer y pusieron a dean en su habitación para que descansara y aver si se podia relajar .

–Descansa dean necesitas relajare le dijo sam i se fue a leer los libro a ver si encontraba algo sobre la maldita marca .pero cas se quedo para conciliar los sueños de su protegido y así si que descansaría bien .

–Cas como esta la hija de jimmy .dijo dean con los ojos medio creados por el cansancio .

–Ella ahora esta bien ,pero de eso ya hablaremos en otro momento tu necesitas descansar .Le dijo cas a dean un poco preocupado porque el percebia que dean seguí siendo el mismo pero que un día o en horas ya no seria el y el angel temia perder a su mejor amigo y todo lo que representa su vida asi que por eso se quedo todo la noche en la habitación de dean observando como de tranquilo dormía dean y ese era unos de los momentos que cas estaba feliz porque sabia que dean lo estaba también .

Se izo la manaña y dean seguía durmiendo así que cas estaba seguro que dean estaba bien y se fue a ver a sam a ver si había encontrado algo sobre la marca

–Cas como esta dean au sigue durmiendo ?

–Si dijo cas con una sonrisa en sus labios ._Como va la búsqueda de como funciona esta maldita marca sam.

_Pues aun no he encofrado nada pero… se oyó un ruido en una de les habitaciones que debía ser la de dean ,cas sin pensarlo dos veces se transporto a la habitación de dean y si era dean que estaba al suela y se movía por el suelo como si algo lo doliese y en ese momento es cuando cas comprendió lo que paseaba

–Cas tienes que hacer lo que has prometido ,pero cas no izo nada solo se quedo aterrorizada por la mera idea de matar a dean con sus propias manos pero lo único que supo decirle fue

–Tu nunca has cumplido con tus promesas …No pudo seguir diciendo nada mas porque dean seguía gritando de dólar y de repente paro de gritar y en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa que podría los pelos de punta a todo ser que le tema a algo o no ,pero para castile era a la vez la sonrisa mas bella pero es también las mas oscura y lo único que pudo hacer cas fue ir otra vez detrás de el y agarrarlo por la espalda como lo había hecho la ultima vez pero parecía que no funcionara y en unos instantes se percato que el viejo dean había vuelto y le dijo esto a Castiel

–Los de cast de supernatural tienen razón cas ,te quiero…. y dean se fue …ahora es cuando cas piensa porque le tiene que decir esto ahora y que cast de supernatural ,pero mientras pensaba en estas cosas un escalofrío que nunca había sentido le recorrió todos su cuerpo y cuando quiso darse cuenta el calor que sentía en su pecho antes había desaparecido y con eso dean se había evaporado otra vez ,cas ahora en lo que podia pensar era en la forma de parar el dean demonio porque ahora estaba seguro que dean descansaba en paz i quería cumplir su palabra i matar a ese ser que no era su Dean ...

Esto me vino a la cabeza cuando Dean estaba hablando con Cas ,pero espero que Dean nunca se vaya ...


End file.
